Strawberry Lip-Gloss
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Nakamura punya ide untuk Nagisa. Karma mesum. Lip-Gloss rasa Strawberry. PWP. Karma x Nagisa. Esile's Strawberry Parade.


**Strawberry Lip-Gloss**  
 _3 Oktober 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Tidak mau!" Nagisa mengelak dan berusaha kabur dari Nakamura yang tertawa-tawa. "Aku tidak mau, aku ini laki-laki!"

"Ayolah, Nagichan, rasa _strawberry_ lho! Lagipula, _lip-gloss_ ini tidak ada warnanya," Nakamura terkekeh jahil, melambai-lambaikan _lip-gloss_ merah muda bening.

"Lalu kenapa gadis-gadis memakai benda seperti itu?" Nagisa bertanya, dengan was-was mengawasi Nakamura dari seberang kelas, siap kabur keluar. Si pirang itu melempar-lemparkan _lip-gloss_ tersebut sambil balas mengawasi Nagisa.

"Musim panas ini bikin bibir kering! Tidak cuma gadis kok yang pakai ini...artis-artis pria juga," Nakamura dengan gesit lebih dulu sampai ke pintu kelas depan dan menutupnya. Nagisa mengerang—pintu belakang terlalu jauh—berarti dia harus lewat jendela, tapi Nakamura sudah menutup semua jendela di kelas.

"Ya tapi aku tidak perlu memakainya, aku kan bukan artis!"

"Iya, tapi kan bibirmu jadi kasar...Kasihan Karma kan, menciummu yang bibirnya kering...? Dan ada rasa _strawberry_ -nya! Pasti dia senang sekali~"

"Memangnya kenapa, bibir dia juga kering—dan aaaaagh, aku tidak percaya kita membicarakan ini!" sekarang Nagisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan karena malu.

Cengiran setan melebar di wajah Nakamura.

" _Nagisa and Karma_ , _under the tree~ K, I, S, S, I, N, G~_ "

"...H-Hentikan..."

" _Chuu! Karma and Nagisa chuu, chuuu!"_

"Aaagh hentikaaan! Baiklah, aku menyerah!"

~.X.~

Istirahat berakhir. Kelas Bitch Sensei terdengar ramai sekali dari luar. Karma, yang seperti biasa, datang terlambat, masuk untuk melihat Bitch Sensei dan Nakamura sedang mengerumuni sebuah bangku yang ia kenal. Kayano menyadari kedatangan Karma.

"Gawat! Karma datang!"

"Aaagh!" terdengar rengekan Nagisa.

"Sudah, diam, jangan dihapus lagi!" geram Bitch Sensei. "Kalau kamu hapus lagi, aku yang akan menghapusnya dengan bibirku!"

"...Sensei...anda bicara apa pada pacarku, hmm...?" Karma dengan mengerikan tersenyum, nadanya mengancam guru mereka yang bohai itu. Bitch Sensei dan Nakamura maju dengan tampang puas.

"Heh, berterimakasihlah, bocah,"

"Iya, terutama padaku," Nakamura dan Bitch Sensei, bagai anak kembar, mengibaskan rambut pirang mereka dan segera enyah. Karma melihat Nagisa sedang menoleh kebelakang, nyaris 180 derajat.

"Nagisa, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Karma, melirik Nakamura dengan curiga. Si pirang itu nyengir lebar dan mengancungkan jempol, kedip-kedip tak jelas.

"T-Tidak ada."

"Hei, kenapa kau menjawabku seperti itu? Tatap aku—"

"Tidak ada." Nagisa sekarang menjawab sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, tatapannya serius, memohon Karma agar menghentikan semua ini.

Tentu saja ini malah membuat Raja Iblis penasaran. "Mulutmu kenapa?"

"A-Ah...tidak...Aku...Aku...Tumbuh kumis,"

Sisa kelas 3-E megap-megap menahan tawa mendengar alasan Nagisa.

"Apa seperti Adolf Hitler?"

"Y-Ya. Makanya aku tidak mau kau melihatny—"

"Aku. Harus. Lihat." Mata Karma melebar, mengangkat ponselnya yang siap dengan kamera.

Nagisa ingin sekali menampik kepala Karma, pindah negara, ganti kewarganegaraan dan melupakan semua ini. Ia melirik Nakamura dengan dendam, lalu dengan sebal, melepaskan tangannya dari mulut.

"Ha! Lihat! Aku bohong! Aku pakai _lip-gloss_! Kau senang, Karma!?"

"Ooh..." mata Karma melebar dan berkilau. Meskipun transparan, _lip-gloss_ itu membuat bibir Nagisa tampak berkilat lezat dan kenyal bagai _jelly_.

Nagisa pakai _lip-gloss_.

Bayangan Karma terbang ke antariksa. Nagisa berlutut di antara selangkangnya. Menggigit terbuka resleting celananya...lalu..bibir berkilau itu mengelilingi dan mengulum—

Tiba-tiba darah mengalir dari hidung Karma, yang dengan tatapan serius mengancungkan jempol pada pacarnya. Ruang kelas itu terkesiap dalam syok.

"B-Bagus...tapi...A-Aku rasa...tidak pantas laki-laki memakai _lip-gloss_."

"MIMISANMU BERKATA LAIN, HOI"

* * *

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
